Los grandiosos países Latinos y los otros países
by kissbuch
Summary: Los Países Latinos están hartos de que los demás países piensen que son unos buenos para nada.Un aconteciendo les dará la oportunidad a loa latinos de demostrarles a los demás países que están echos.
1. Chapter 1

Título: ¡Los grandiosos países Latinos!.. Y los otros países.

Autora: KissBuch

Palabras: 1,369

Parejas: Ninguna.

Advertencias: Francia acosando a todos.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni latin hetalia me pertenecen, yo solo quería hacer un fic.

Resumen: Los latinos ya están hartos que los demás países piensen que no sabe hacer nada y que son mejores, un accidente les dará la oportunidad de demostrar lo contrario.

Notas de autora: este es mi primer fic que subo, así que pido piedad en nombre del amor y de la moda xD que perdonen cualquier falta de esta novata y que lo disfruten. :P

Capítulo 1

Se escuchaban las Guacamayas* cantar, mientras volaban al horizonte, donde se ocultaba el sol; el color rojo carmesí con el naranja producían un contraste que hacía que el océano se iluminara y reflejara la luz mientras las olas realizan su vaivén. Se podía apreciar el relajante sonido de las olas chocar entre si debido a la cálida brisa del verano que soplaba fuertemente trayendo un olor a salitre, aquel paisaje combinaba perfectamente con aquella pequeña isla abandonada en alguna parte del Mar Caribe. Ese pequeño pedazo de tierra sobre el agua; llena de alta palmeras repletas de cocos y animales exóticos.

Pero no todo era hermoso en aquella pequeña isla.

Se encontraban sentados en la orilla, ocho naciones, todos con las ropas rasgadas y desgastadas. Al parecer, habían naufragado.

Se encontraban en un silencio fúnebre; todos estaban cansados e incomodos como para notar ese maravilloso paisaje que se formaba en el atardecer.

En un ataque de estrés, el alemán destruyó el tenso silencio.

- ¿Y entonces? – exclamó, con el ceño fruncido mientras colocaba sus dedos índices en su tabique de su nariz -¿¡cómo llegamos a esto?! - terminó por gritar.

- Creo, que fue un error en de cálculo con respecto a la profundidad y el peso del barco – reflexionó el inglés.

- ¡Mis ropas!, aunque estén desgastadas y desgarradas – exclamó Francia, quien se encontraba girando sobre su propio eje con los brazos extendidos luciendo sus ropas - ¡Siguen siendo fabulosas. Con glamour!, al puro estilo francés, ¿no lo crees Italia?

- Francia-Oniisan, yo creo que tus ropas tienen colores de comida – confesó el italiano con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa tonta, mientras el francés, ponía cara de ofendido. Como si le hubiesen comparado su comida con la del inglés – Hhmm. Tu chaleco, parece un queso de cabrales* y tu pantalón, parece una salsa boloñesa*. Ve~

- ¡Aiyahh~!, tienes razón Italia- Se burló de forma despiadada China.

- Hahahaha – se carcajeó un hiperactivo Norteamericano - ¡Hey, Francia!, Because that todos nos confundimos y te apuntamos, ¡es porque creemos, que eres un blanco para misiles!, ¿no lo crees Inglaterra?

- No es bueno burlarse de alguien, eso no es de caballeros. ¡Pero tu como no llegas ni a remedo de bestia, es obvio que te vamos a apuntar!- Exclamo divertido – ¡Ha!, con esas ropas y cabello chillones, ¡eres demasiado llamativo!, y ya sé por qué siempre pierdes en guerras y te la pasas huyendo y pidiendo piedad en nombre del amor y la moda- dice mientras se encoje de hombros y cierra sus ojos

- Uahwww ¡êtes tous jaloux*! – Chilló el Francés - ¿¡Quien se creen ustedes insultando mi belleza?!, ¡Ni que fueras perfecto!, tu comida es un asco – Grito señalamdo a Inglaterra quien casi se cae al escuchar semejante insulto a su habilidad culinaria

-¡¿H-How dare you*?! – Exclamó ofendido el inglés- Tal vez no tenga un buen sabor, ¡pero s comida refinada! – se excusó Inglaterra

- ¿Refinada? ¡Si claro, muy refinada!, supongo que tu Reina tiene mal gusto, al igual que tu gente Francia- se burló el Estadounidense

- ¡Tú no te metas gordo!- Chillaron Francia e Inglaterra – Si fuera por comida asquerosa tu ganas el premio – Dijo Francia que dejaba de pelear con el inglés para confrontar a el americano – ¡Cierto!, tu comida solo son litros y litros de aceite reusado y caramelos que de tan diabetes con solo metértelos en la boca- Dijo esta vez Inglaterra

- What?! , ¡Claro que no! – Negó Estados Unidos- mi comida es genial

- Si hablamos de comida, la mía es mejor – aclaro China

- Cállate come gato – dijo Gritaron el francés, el inglés y el americano – ¡Mi comida es la mejor! – Grito ya afónico el francés

- ¡Si por supuesto, comida para sudorosos pervertidos, esa debe de ser la mejor! – Grito con sarcasmo Inglaterra

- Inglaterra gritando así no pareces un caballero – Comento Alemania

- ¡¿Tienes algún problema señor Esteroides?!- Exclamó el ingles

-¡Sind echte Muskeln*! – Grito, ahora, un enojado alemán - ¡Algo que ustedes blandengues debiluchos jamás tendrán-

- ¡Oh mírenme todos, soy un macho musculosos, me gustan las salchichas y la patatas – digo con voz gruesa y en forma de burla américa

- ¡Ve~, no se metan con Alemania!- Protesto Italia

- Silencia drogadicto de la pasta- Dijo Francia

- ¡Uahww no me grites, are lo que sea, no me pegues!, ¡Alemania sálvame~!- chillo un asustado italiano mientras lloraba y corría a donde se encontraba el alemán para esconderse atrás de el

- ¡¿Ven lo que hicieron?! , ¡Italia está llorando!- Grito más molesto Alemania mientras calmaba a el italiano

- Alemania, ¿Por qué usted no me calma a mí?- pregunto Japón con una aura de depresión

-Es que no te ama- dijo China quien se estaba jalando los pelos con Francia

-¡Ámame!- dije el japonés acercándose al alemán quien solo retrocedía ante tal peligro

- Ajá, nadie me presta atención- pensó Rusia con su típica sonrisa "inocente"

-¡Te voy a matar! – Chillo Inglaterra ahorcando a Estados Unidos quien se encontraba totalmente azul mientras golpeaba a Inglaterra en su brazo para que lo liberara

- ¡Mes repas exquis*!- Grito el francés mientras jalaba el pelo del chino, quien también jalaba el pelo de Francia

-¡Que no-aru!- respondía China mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del francés

-¡Alemania~!- sollozaba Italia aferrado de la espalda del alemán

-¡Quiero que me ames!- gritaba Japón quien se encontraba sujetado del pecho de Alemania

-¡I-Italia, Japón tranquilícense!

- ¿Quieren ser uno con Rusia-Da?- hablo el ruso con los brazos extendidos esperando un abrazo de todos .Cosa que no sucedió. Haciendo que este se molestara y empezara a atacar a todos con su botella de vodka – KOLKOLKOLKOL, ¡Todos serán uno con Rusia! ,¡¿DA?!

-¡Ahhh!, ¡Piedad, imploro piedad en el nombre del amor y de la moda, piedad~!- grito Francia abrazando a China quien se encontraba llorando con un enorme chicón en la cabeza provocado por la botella de vodka de Rusia – Uh la la~- pronuncio Francia en el momento que caí desmayado por el golpe de la botella

-¡Aléjate de mí sádico!- Grito Inglaterra temblando y con su varita de magia en alto

- ¡No te preocupes, yo The Hero te salva- OH MY God- dijo al ser golpeado por la botella de Rusia

-¿Tu serás uno con Rusia?- pregunto el ruso a un temeroso ingles

- Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo- Lanzo Inglaterra un conjuro a sí mismo para caer inconsciente

- Oh bueno – Dijo Rusia- ¿Y tú Alemania, que dices, quieres ser uno con Rusia?

- Eh..yo.., n-no se- dijo apartando la mirada a izquierda mirando al mar, cuando se da cuenta que se veía a lo lejos un barco- ¡¿eso es un barco?!

-¡¿Eh, barco, donde?!- gritaron Inglaterra y Estados Unidos que volvían en si

- Allá- señala Alemania

-Aiyah~ es verdad, ¡estamos salvados!

- Un momento – dijo Francia quien se encontraba todavía tirado en el suelo – No puede ser – dice con olfateando el ambiente- huele,… ¡huele a latinos!- .

***Guacamayas**: El **guacamayo rojo** o **guacamayo aliverde** (_**Ara chloropterus**_) es una especie de ave de la familia de los loros(Psittacidae), del orden Psittaciformes. Y habitan en un amplio rango por toda Sudamérica, desde el este de Panamá, noroeste y este de Colombia, este del Perú y Ecuador, toda Venezuela, las tres Guayanas, Brasil, nordeste y este de Bolivia y Paraguay y el norte de Argentina.

***Queso de cabrales:** Es un tipo de queso de color azul que suele poseer un fuerte sabor tendente a ser picante y algo salados, el olor es generalmente fuerte. Suelen tener una textura suave que los convierte en ideales para untar, a veces se funden y se sirven en salsas que acompañan a carnes.

***Salsa boloñesa:** es una salsa muy comúnmente usada para acompañar a la típica polenta. Cuando acompaña a un plato aparece la denominación "alla bolognese" (a la boloñesa). Es una salsa espesa, de color rojo, muy empleada en las comarcas cercanas a Bolonia, lleva el nombre _ragù_ como deformación del francés "ragoût".

***êtes tous jaloux**: son todos unos envidiosos (según traductor google eWe).

***How dare you: **¿cómo te atreves?

***sind echte Muskeln: **son músculos reales.

***Mes repas exquis: **mi comisa es exquisita**.**


	2. capitulo 2

Título: ¡Los grandiosos países Latinos!...Y los otros países.

Autora: KissBuch

Palabras: 1,638

Parejas: Ninguna.

Advertencias: Vocabulario grosero de parte de Chile.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia ni de Latín Hetalia me pertenecen, yo solo quería hacer un fic.

Resumen: Los latinos han llegado de una forma inesperada a la pequeña isla, Su plan de salvar a los otros países se vino abajo por culpa de una botella de vodka.

Notas de la autora: Perdónenme la tardanza, pero creo que voy a subir capítulos cada domingo (o eso tratare), y otra cosa, ¡muchas gracias por los mensajes alentadores! Realmente me hicieron feliz. Y ahora sin más preámbulos….disfruten la historia.

Capítulo 2

- ¿Los latino?, ¿Dónde queda eso?- Pregunto Estados Unidos sacando su mapa territorial (de Dios sabe dónde) tratando de ubicar a los susodichos.

- ¡Estos es el colmo!- Grito Inglaterra un poco irritado- Quedan en tu mismo continente. ¡¿Y no sabes quiénes son?! Shame would give me*- concluyo el inglés cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

- Uhú, la Miss petróleo* viene en camino- Hablo el ruso con una sonrisa amplia y tenebrosa causando un escalofrió al italiano

-Ve~ R-rusia, non farà di tutto per i miei nipoti, vero*?- Pregunto un tembloroso Italia guindado de un alemán mientras blandía una bandera blanca hecha con los resto de la chaqueta del Japonés.

-Merveilleux*- exclamo Francia - ¡Italia!, ¿me dejarías jugar un rato con tus lindos…lindos ...ah... n-nhh... Neveux* - Murmuro un sudoroso y muy sonrojado francés

-Tier ekelhaft* - pensó Alemania sobre el francés mientras trataba de tranquilizar a Italia por enésima vez en el día.

-¡Pero qué falta de caballerosidad!- se quejó Inglaterra- ¿¡Cómo puedes pensar en "eso"* con unos pobres niños?! , ¡Tienen siglos menos que nosotros y además son los hijos de tu amigo*!, ¡eres un pedófilo y un pervertido!- se terminó de quejar un asqueado inglés,

- Oh...querido Inglaterra, ¿a qué te refieres con que estoy pensando en "eso" y no en otra cosa?, tal vez yo quiera de verdad jugar con mis lindos, ¡dijo!, con los lindos sobrinos de Italia- se excusó el francés- tu eres el pervertido aquí, pensando en "eso"- susurro Francia en el oído del pequeño inglés.

-P-pues es que se nota con tu cara-tartamudeo un apenado y molesto Inglaterra.

-Esto sería bueno dibujarlo- pensó Japón mientras buscaba con que dibujar esa escena.

-Tendré que enseñarte quien es el país del amor- hablo el francés acercándose más a los labios del inglés.

-Te acercas un milímetro más y te hare comer scone the rest of your miserable life*-amenazo un molesto Inglaterra.

-¡Yeahk!- Pronuncio el Francés con notable asco mientras alejaba al inglés lejos de el- Inglaterra, querido, tu comida es una ofensa hacia mi país.

-Tks, maldito scone mata pasiones- murmuro el japonés mientras veía hoja que sostenía con un dibujo a medio terminar de Francia e Inglaterra.

-¿Dijiste algo Japón?- Pregunto Alemania.

-¿Ah?, no, nada.

-¡Y en resumen saldremos de aquí porque yo soy un héroe!- grito el estadounidense llamando la atención de todos los presentes, excepto de un nervioso China y un sonriente Rusia.

-¡Rusia no lo hagas-aru!-Grito China mientras trataba de detener a un ruso, quien lanzaba su botella de vodka hacia el barco de los latinos.

Los demás países dejaron de pelear y de discutir para ver con terror como la botella de vodka, cual se prendía en llamas mientras agarraba velocidad, impactaba contra la proa del barco de los latinos, que ante el impacto se estremeció, mientras se empezaba a quemar y a hundirse.

-Los latinos, need a hero*!- grtio Estados Unidos corriendo hacia el mar, para luego ser detenido por la gran e inesperada explosión del barco, donde por los cielos ,diferenciándose del humo negro ,se veían volar por los aires ochos personas gracias a las ondas de presión, mientras que los que se encontraban en tierra firme veían en silencio lo acontecido.

-¡Chuta~ la wua*!- Grito un chileno antes de aterrizar encima de un Inglés, provocando que este casi quede enterrad en la arena.

- Bloody hell*!- Se quejó un adolorido Inglaterra.

-¡Chile, no te me alejes Che~*!- exclamo Argentina entes de caer encima del chileno y por ende del inglés.

-Concha e´ tu madre. ¡Quítate!- se quejó Chile empujando a el argentino.

-Me voy a vengar, lo juro, les hare comer scones y les invocare al diablo, digo, a Rusia- murmuro un molesto Inglaterra.

-¿Eh..Inglaterra, que haces po´ weon*?- pregunto Chile quien empujaba al Argentino.

- Planning their dead*- pensó el Ingles saliendo del hueco donde había sido enterrado- No mucho.

-¡Inglaterra, the hero te va a salva!-dijo saliendo del aguan antes de ser derrumbado por la venezolana, que cayó encima de él.

-¡Epa gringo por fin sirves pa´ * algo- comento Venezuela antes de pararse en la espalda de este.

-I´m the H-hero- murmuro Estados Unidos.

-Si claro, héroe de pacotilla, me das asco yankee*-Excla la venezolana antes de ser embestida por un brasileño.

-Esto fue casi tan divertido como el fútbol- Reflexiono Brasil mientras cargaba a una noqueada Venezuela y a un atolondrado estadounidense.

-¡Te dije que me daba mala espina venir a ayudarlos!- se quejó México del norte

-Pero no podíamos dejarlo a sus costas- Contesto México del Sur

-¿Y por qué no?- Volvió a hablar México del Norte con una sonrisa.

Mientras los hermanos México caían en alguna parte de la isla, la pobre Colombia daba vueltas en el aire, hasta que choco contra el pecho del alemán provocando que rebotara y cayera sentada en la arena.

-Todos p-paso tan rápido- Murmuro una traumatizada colombiana- Estábamos navegando todos felices, de repente una botella voladora, un fuerte golpe, luego fuego y una explosión, y de un momento a otro me encantaba volando, ¿para luego qué?, ¡¿golpearme con una pared de hierro?! Me hubiera quedado en mi casa-hablo una histérica colombiana.

-¿Una pared de hierro?- pegunto el japonés tocando el pecho del alemán- son solo esteroides.

-Ve~- pronuncio Italia.

- Japón, si vuelves a decir que mis músculos son esteroides, Ich werde euch Bier!- amenazo el alemán a un pequeño Japón.

-¿Q-que?, no, no podría, mis caderas no aguantarían- Dijo el tembloroso japonés.

-Pasta~- murmuro un despistado italiano mientras se bajaba de encima del alemán, quien reclamaba a Japón- esa nube se parece a un plato de pasta.

Después de unos minutos de observa la nube en forma de pasta, el pequeño Italia se percata que del cielo, muy cerca de él, caía un animal, al parecer muy peludo, primero pensó que lo estaba imaginando, pero después se empezó a poner nervioso cuando se percató que se estaba acercando más y más a donde él estaba.

-¿Pasta~?- Pronuncio Italia antes de ser casi aplastado por el animal- ¡UAHWWW!- Chillo llorando el italiano viendo la cara del animal muy cerca de la de el- ¡Alemania~ sálvame!, ¡Alemania~!

El alemán, tras escuchar los chillidos del italiano corrió a donde se encontraba, casi que automático, ni siquiera tuvo que ver donde estaba, al parecer Alemania tenía un radar interno que le permitía tener la ubicación exacta del italiano.

-¿¡Italia estas bien?!- pregunto un angustiado alemán mientras cargaba al italiano.

-¡Ve~ Alemania, casi me aplasta!- Chillo Italia.

-¿Italia-kun, estas bien?- Pregunto un exhausto japonés tras haber caminado siete pasos.

-¿Cómo que casi te aplasto?, yo tenía todo fríamente calculado, ¿no es así Cool*?- Pregunto Perú, quien se encontraba encima del animal, que resultó ser una llama*.

-¡Qué lindo-aru!- grito China saltando a abrazar al animal- ¿Me lo regalas?.

-No-Contesto el peruano mientas la llama le escupía en la cara al Chino.

-¡Aiyahh!- se quejó China secándose la cara- ya no eres lindo, China te cocinara-aru- Murmuro un molesto Chino mientras se alejaba de la llama.

-Ajá, yo creo que ese animal te va a comer a ti- comento Rusia, que, como siempre fue ignorado apropósito por los otros países.

***Shame would give me:** Vergüenza me daría.

***La Miss Petróleo:** Rusia se refiere a Venezuela, ya que es unos de los países con mayores reservas petroleras en el mundo (más que Arabia Saudita) y que en Venezuela también es uno de los países con más coronaras ganadas en el Miss Universo (es un hecho, no les estoy diciendo mentiras)

***Non farà di tutto per i miei nipoti, vero? : **No le hará nada a mis sobrinos, ¿o si? (Italia se refiere a los Latinos, él les dice sobrinos porque son hijos de España y como todos saben que Romano y España pareja .cofcofYAOIcofcof. Eso convierte a los hijos de España y Romano en los sobrinos de Italia)

***Merveilleux: **Maravilloso / ***Neveux: **Sobrinos

***"Eso":** se refiere a sexo

*****Inglaterra se está refiriendo a cuando Francia, España y Prusia formaron el bad touch trio.

***the rest of your miserable life**: el resto de tu miserable vida.

***Need a hero**: necesitan al héroe

* **Chuta~ la wua:** Palabra muy común en Chile, Chuta es lo mismo que Chucha, y eso significa coño, y la wue es como guevón en Venezuela, que significa tonto, imbécil, idiota, etc., pero en lo que significa en Chile solo Dios lo sabe. (los chilenos hablan muy mal, incluso los otros latinos abecés no saben ni que es lo que dice, aunque estén hablando el mismo idioma)

***Bloody hell**: Diablos

***Che**: es una expresión argentina que sería como un pues.

* **Po´ weon**: pues guevón , o algo así

* **Planning their dead**: planeando sus muertes.

***Pa´:** para

***Yankee**: en Latinoamérica es una forma de llamar a todos los estadounidenses

* **Ich werde euch Bier**: te convertiré en cerveza.

***Cool**: Es el nombre de la mascota de Perú, la llama asi, por que el animal tiene unos lentes de sol oscuros.

***Llama:** La **llama** (_**Lama glama**_) (en aimara _qwara_) es un mamífero artiodáctilo doméstico de la familia Camélida, abundante en la Puna o Altiplano de los Andes de Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Ecuador y Perú.


	3. Chapter 3

Título: ¡Los grandiosos países Latinos!...Y los otros países.

Autora: KissBuch

Palabras: 1,578

Parejas: Ninguna.

Advertencias: Intentos de asesinato de parte de Venezuela hacia Estados Unidos y maldiciones peruanas.

Disclaimer: Hetalia ni latín Hetalia me pertenecen, yo… ¡yo solo quería hacer un fic!

Resumen: Los países latinos los otros países no pueden convivir juntos en un solo y pequeño lugar, un caos se desata entre ellos, hasta que como siempre el furiosos alemán los detiene.

Notas de la autora: ¡Perdón por la tardanza!, pero lo logre, lo pude subir a mi cuanta, encontré la contraseña y pude subirlo, *risa histérica mode:on*, por si acaso se me vuelve a perder mi otra cuenta es kissbuch1.5, y de nuevo pido disculpa por mi falta de atención, bueno, que lo disfruten . : D

Capítulo 3

- ¡Francia no te me acerques! – chilló una venezolana que corría o mejor dicho, huía del francés quien trataba de agarrarla.

- Venezuela cher~*, ven con Francia-oniisan, no te voy a hacer nada… nada que te valla a gustar uhújujuju – Habló un pervertido francés cual se secaba un corrito de sangre que bajaba por su nariz.

- Disgusting pedophile – murmuro Inglaterraquien trataba de abrir un coco con la botella de vodka que minutos antes había aterrizado en la cabeza del chino provocando que cayera desmayado en la arena, mientras que los latinos se reían de lo acontecido.

-¡Colombia yo te elijo!- gritó Venezuela cargando a la colombiana y lanzándosela a Francia.

-¡¿Café?!- pronuncio Colombia antes de atacar al francés.

- ¡Ahwww, en el nombre del amor y la moda!, ¿¡donde quedo la decencia de las señoritas?!- se quejó el francés mientras trataba de quitarse de encima a la colombiana.

- ¡Ajájaja, la decencia quedo donde se supone que esta la tuya fucking pedophile*- Gritó escondido el inglés.

-Inglaterra por Dios, ¿Qué es eso?- pregunto un chileno.

-¡A-ahw!, eh… y yo le dije, "Yo no bebo café, soy inglés querida", uhú-jujuju-jú- Habló in nervioso inglés tratando de disimular lo dicho.

- Okey, muy normal de tu parte – habló un sarcástico Chile

-¡No llores por mí, Chile~!- cantó argentina mientras abrazaba una palmera

- Esa canción no existe estúpido- Habló Perú- en tal caso seria "No llores por mí, Argentina"

-¡¿Y que, ahora no puedo hacer una versión nueva de mi canción?, ¡Che boludo!- Se quejó el argentino dejando de abrazar la palmera.

-hay, pero que sensible, yo solo decía- Se excusó el peruano encogiéndose de hombros.

-Vete a comer papas con tu mugre animal- Murmuro-Chile, mi vida, ¿Dónde estás?

-Concha tu madre, ya viene este- Se quejó el chileno escondiéndose del argentino.

-Ve~ Alemania, ¿los animales comen patatas?- pregunto un ilusionado italiano.

-Da, ¿no ves a este de acá? - comento Rusia señalando al alemán – Es un animal, y come patatas, al igual que ese otro- terminó de hablar con una sonrisa el ruso mientras señalaba esta vez al peruano.

¡Oye!- gritaron al mismo tiempo Alemania y Perú.

-Cállate alcohólico de mierda- ordenó el peruano.

-Kolkol- rio el ruso con los ojos cerrados- ayudare a China a cocinar a tu animal.

-Y mis papas son deliciosos- Habló con aires de superioridad Perú – Dígame esas papas rellenas*, ¡uy!, se me hace agua la boca.

-Pero mis Pasteles de patatas son mejores-Murmuro el alemán

-Pss, claro que no alemán estúpido, mis papas rellenas son riquísimas, ese eres tú que eres un ladrón de recetas ¡mías!, por ciento – habló el peruano señalando al alemán.

-Spitzbube?!-grito Alemania- ¡tengo años más que tú, mi recetas tienen más años que las tuyas!, ¡¿y me dices ladrón?!

-Sipi, eres un ladrón-contesto Perú- Ya que la papa es originaria de mi país, grandísimo estúpido.

-Ich werde dir Manieren beibringen!- grito furioso el alemán mientras lanzaba una patata a la cara del peruano.

-Por la gran conchatumadre que te pario ¡hijo de perra!- Maldijo el peruano al alemán- ¡Cool ataca a este yegua hijo de puta!- grito el peruano sobándose la zona donde había impactado el tubérculo, mientras que la llama escupía al alemán, quien esquiaba los escupitajos del animal como si el tiempo corriera en cámara lenta*

Mientras que el alemán y el peruano se peleaban, Venezuela ordenaba a Colombia atacar al francés como si fuera una batalla pokémon, cosa que molesto al japonés quien pedía sus derechos de autor.

-¡Colombia utiliza cumbia*!- ordeno Venezuela quien estaba encima de una roca señalando a la nada.

-Disculpe Venezuela-san, no pueden utilizar esas frases sin mi permiso, es ilegal-Regaño el japonés a la venezolana.

-¿Ilegal?- pregunto una extrañada venezolana- ¡Ahh!, eso que se supone que está mal hacer, ¿no?

-Hai- contesto Japón más tranquilo.

-Es un caso perdido Japón, ellos son todavía unos países en desarrollo-Habló estados Unidos apoyándose del pequeño japonés mientras sonreía al ver que todos los latinos lo veían molestos.

-Mira güevón , tú te callas metiche e´ mierda, que siempre le estas oliéndole los peos a alguien- exclamó Venezuela pinchándole el brazo al estadounidense con el dedo.

-¡Cierto!- gritaron Chile, Argentina y Brasil.

-Además tú piensas que América eres tú- Siguió hablando Venezuela- Pues no papito mi rey, resulta que América no solo eres tú, ¡América es Canadá, tu hermanito querido del alma y nosotros los latinos!

-¿Y?, I´m the hero!, y sin nosotros ustedes no progresarían- comento el gringo mientas los países latinos ponían caras perplejas ante el comentario- ¿No crees Inglaterra?

-Eh…bueno, yo no sé, Colombia tiene un buen café- Balbuceo el inglés- aunque sea solo agua marrón y no té – murmuro este tapándose la boca con los dedos.

-¡¿disculpa?!- protesto la colombiana- mi café es mejor que esa agua con hojitas rotas.

-What?!-grito el inglés

-Lo que escuchaste punk de mierda- exclamó Colombia- ¿te crees un muy caballero, no?, ¡lo que eres es un borracho esquizofrénico*!

-¡No soy esquizofrénico son las hadas que me hablan y que ustedes no ven por qué no tienen fé!-se defendió el inglés- y de paso I am a fucking gentleman, do you understand?!

-¡Perú me robo mis recetas!- Grito el alemán.

-¡¿Qué, estás loco?! ¡son recetas originales, tú me las robaste a mí!-Gritó también el peruano.

-Si me hubiera enterado de ti en la guerra ¡te hubiera invadido!- admitió molesto Alemania.

-Ni que Perú fuera Francia- murmuro Argentina al chileno.

-Je ne suis pas si faible*!-Chilló Francia- por lo menos se amar y soy hermoso, no como otros- habló mirando fijamente al argentino

-Boludo- murmuro Argentina.

-Si hablamos de mujeres hermosas…-comentó Venezuela.

-Would speak of mine*- interrumpio Estados Unidos a la venezolana.

-¡China suelta a Cool!-grito un peruano quien forcejeaba con un chino, cual había despertado después de haber sido noqueado por una botella de vodka.

-¡Lo voy a cocinar-aru!- Exclamó China mientras metía al animal en un caldero sacado de la chaqueta de este.

-Venezuela, quiero tu petróleo-¿Da?- Habló Rusia.

-Podremos ser amigos diplomáticamente, pero mi petróleo, ¡nunca te lo daré!- Grito la venezolana lanzándole un coco al ruso quien lo esquiva fácilmente.

-¿Cómo coño te mueves así?, pareces el diablo- confeso Venezuela mientras algunos países murmuraban y asentían con las cabezas.

-Da-

-Bloody hell!- se quejó el inglés al haber recibido el impacto del coco en su cabeza- ¡Malditos países en desarrollo buenos para nada!-grito el caballero Inglaterra.

-Se vas a arrepentir de haber dicho eso porra Inglês*- advirtió el brasilero.

De un momento a otro todos los países a pelear, insultarse y algunos a golpearse, específicamente Venezuela a Estados Unidos, era un caos total, Perú peleaba con Alemania y China a la vez, Italia lloraba mientras abrazaba a japonés mientras que Colombia insultaba a Inglaterra y este mandaba maldiciones a esta, Argentina alardeaba de él, mientras ignoraba al francés, Rusia intentaba agarrar a la venezolana quien ahorcaba al estadounidense, y Brasil jalaba a Cool del caldero hirviendo, todo esto mientras Chile veía el espectáculo sentado desde una roca.

-Auskömmlich*!- grito Alemania quien apartaba al peruano de el-¡Nosotros no podemos convivir juntos y menos en una pequeña isla!

-¡¿Y ahora te vienes a dar cuenta maricón?!- se quejó Venezuela soltando al estadounidense.

-Separaremos la isla en dos, ustedes para ese lao de la isla y nosotros este lado-Sentencio el alemán empujando a los latinos a su lado de la isla mientas trazaba la línea que delimitaba los territorios.

-Me parece bien- Comento Colombia- Vamos a quien le va mejor.

-Y quien muere primero-Agrego un feliz Rusia.

-¡Rusia!- se quejaron los países.

-uhú- se rio el ruso.

-Bueno, si se pasan de esta línea-hablo seria Venezuela- plo,plo pa´ ustedes*- amenazo la Venezolana mientras los latinos hacían señas con los dedos como si fueran a disparar un arma.

*** Venezuela cher:** Venezuela querida.

***** **disgusting pedophile:** repugnante pedófilo.

*******fucking pedophile:** puto pedófilo

***Papas rellenas:** comida popular en Perú

***Spitzbube:** ladrón

***Ich werde dir Manieren beibringen: **te voy a enseñar modales.

***Cámara lenta**: cofcof**matrix**cofcof

***Cumbia**: La cumbia es un género musical y baile folclórico y tradicional de Colombia y Panamá

***Esquizofrenico**: La esquizofrenia es un diagnóstico psiquiátrico en personas con un grupo de trastornos mentales crónicos y graves, caracterizados por alteraciones en la percepción o la expresión de la realidad.

***I am a fucking gentleman, do I understand?!** : Soy un puto caballero, ¡¿lo entendiste?!

***Je ne suis pas si faible!:** ¡no soy tan débil!

***would speak of mine: **hablarían de las mías.

***Porra ingles**: Puto inglés.

***Auskömmlich:** suficiente.

***Plo, plo pa´ustedes: **en Venezuela significa que le van a caer a tiros a alguien, mayor mente utilizada por los malandros o ladrones como amenaza y las personas normales lo utilizan como burla (o eso es lo que hago yo).


End file.
